Christmas (historical)
__TOC__ This is how Christmas has developed over the years. If you have anything to fill in, please do =) Christmas 2010 (1888) and earlier From ancient times, Mr Sacks used to go a few rounds over Christmas. Mr Sacks stalks the streets of Fallen London could be found at your lodgings from 2010 onwards, previously having been an opp card. A Veteran of Mr Sacks' Visits was the quality that showed you had tried the content. One of the interesting places was a dark place, where you got if you offered yourself as a Christmas present. According to http://saint-arthur.tumblr.com/post/91072527684/are-the-definitive-mysteries-answers-still-around, Mister Sacks took 589 characters in total. You could also send Queer Parcels to friends over the holidays for Fate(?). What you got could then be exchanged for something on the Give the Duchess the full set opp card. Rumours say you got a Stone Tentacle-Key. Christmas 2011 (1889) A visit from Mr Sacks would appear at your lodgings, and there could be an extra opportunity card or such as well. A Veteran of Mr Sacks' Visits was the quality that showed you had tried the content. Otherwise, a lot of the content from previous years was kept Christmas 2012 (1890) Christmas was completely renovated. People were snowed in and could get an Unusual Pail of So-Called Snow or (with 20 Fate) Incarnadine Fur Robe. The snow this year didn't melt, and was one of the few ways you could increase A Scholar of the Correspondence above 10(?). The fur robes was delivered some time later, in a living story, and allowed you to choose special Home Comforts as well as a Transport. One could buy additional Pails of So-Called Snow from the Urchins by spending connection points. A new story: Experiencing Strange Times: Twelve Days of Mr Sacks was also released. It started off with three Fate-locked branches that cost 10 Fate each (but you could only choose one) See Day 4: What's the angle? for this. The factions available were Benthic (the University), Revolutionaries, and Urchins. These would then give valuable 312.5E items at their conclusions. Christmas 2013 (1891) The first Advent Calendar was released! You would also receive 7 Potential Christmas Cards every week in December, with Time, the Healer Incarnadine Fur Robe cost 30 fate this year. The Urchins, showing good entrepreneurship and business sense, started selling Pails of So-Called Snow, first for the lowly cost of 5 x Storm-Threnodies, and later in the season, as demand rose, for 7 x Storm-Threnodies and a Night-Whisper (the greedy rascals). In an impressive coincidence, at the exact same time some devils were willing to buy one's soul for the exact materials demanded by the Urchins. Three new factions were available on day 4: The docks, the widow and the duchess. Furthermore, last years stories only cost 8 Fate. On Day 11: Mr Sacks, mutely, several options now required professions, and gave new rewards. On Day 9: At your window, the SMEN options seems to have been removed. More options were also released over the plate. Putting the Pieces Together: the Taste of Lacre and Neath-snow got very valueable as Penstock's Wicket opened in January, where you could get extraordinary lodgings for a cheap amount of Putting the Pieces Together: the Taste of Lacre. The Noman was also released this year. Christmas 2014 (1892) A new festive story was released for the cost of 30 : The Gift. The Advent Calendar was revamped, with some new and some old rewards. The Urchins started selling Pails of So-Called Snow for the higher price they've demanded at the end of last year. And right on cue, the devils renewed their offer for buying one's soul for the exact materials demanded by the Urchins. The Potential Christmas Cards returned, as did Experiencing Strange Times: Twelve Days of Mr Sacks. Two new rewards were added to the Incarnadine Fur Robe: * * The Fur Robe was also delivered immediately when spending the Fate instead of after 3 weeks. This made it possible to get a Fur Robe each week and immediately cash it in for one of the unique rewards. The Day 9: At your window SMEN related result was changed from 15 CP to 1 CP. The The Western Tower: a Guest Room at the Brass Embassy added Throw another soul on the fire. Soothe & Cooper Long-Boxes were released into Penstock's Wicket as a crossover from Sunless Sea. Christmas 2015 (1893) People got only 7 x Potential Christmas Card instead of 8 in the previous year. The Advent Calendar got its own website: http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/advent. New rewards had been added on several days. Two new rewards were added to the Incarnadine Fur Robe: * * The price for keeping the Noman alive into February was much higher than in previous years. After protest from a lot of players, the price was reduced again to the level of previous years. At the beginning of February there was no De Gustibus to the surprise of many players. Remaining snow would melt into Direful Reflections. Christmas 2016 (1894) A new festive story was released for the cost of 35 : The Empress' Shadow. New rewards had been added to the Advent Calendar on several days. Two new rewards had been added to the Incarnadine Fur Robe: * * The Urchins from the Regiment had stolen Mr Sacks' sack and would allow the player to Arrange for the Regiment to visit you (12 FATE) get an unpredictable gift for 12 Fate. For the same price, you could gift that action to an acquaintance. Christmas 2017 (1895) A new festive story was released for the cost of 35 : The Marriage of Feducci. New rewards had been added to the Incarnadine Fur Robe: * * * A new 12 option was added to the Day 4 Mr Sacks card, allowing you to Investigate the Twelve Days of Mr Sacks with "a well meaning, but ultimately foolish Rubbery Man". If chosen the continuation of this investigation can be found on Day 8 (no reward; only text), and the conclusion on Day 12, which provided a new companion: * Christmas 2018 (1896) A new festive story was released for the cost of 35 : The Ceremony. New rewards had been added to the Incarnadine Fur Robe: * * Christmas 2019 (1897) A new festive story was released for the cost of 35 : The Brass Grail. New rewards had been added to the Incarnadine Fur Robe: * (Affiliation) * (Home Comfort) The Advent Calendar included some unique new items: * (Hat) * (Home Comfort) * (Gloves) A new 12 option was added to the Day 4 Mr Sacks card, allowing you to Conspire with the rats. If chosen, the continuation of this investigation can be found on Day 6 (giving a point of Lacre) and finished on Day 11, giving some rewards related to the Criminals faction as well as a new companion: * * Category:Historical